banish me
by SSOTVDG
Summary: The night Harry destroyed Voldemort was a mystery to most, a tight knit secret that even anyone in the ministry had little to no knowlage on. A select few had the privalage, save one more person to be added to the list- Severus. Slash, Slow-burning, work in progress. Rated T for now, rating to go up, eventually. Some OOC.


_**Banish Me**_

**A/N**: Hello, everyone! I know i said id have someother stories i will be doing, and i do plan on doing as i said. This was just an idea for a story i had while reading a chapter update from a sory that im following. =) I hope you do enjoy it.

**Fandom**: Harry Potter

**Pairing:** Severus/ Harry

**Summary: **The night Harry destroyed Voldemort was a mystery to most, a tight knit secret that even anyone in the ministry had little to no knowlage on. A select few had the privalage, save one more person to be added to the list- Severus.

**'thought'**

"speach"

_latin words/emphasis_

It was just an ordinary day for severus, He woke up that morning, had the same breakfast, same tea, and went to work on a potion. He brewed th same potion he walways did in the mornings: A hangover potion. Anyone would comment his personal stock must be large in number, but in truth it was not. He barely drank, so had no use for the potion- instead he brewed a hundred vials per month to ship to a wizarding pub to sell.

He heavily drew his breath, smelling a mud and moss mixture, telling him he had completed his brew. He was just about to spell the potion cool when he heard a low flitter above him. He instantly looked up- his years a spy serving him well as to hear such a low sound. What he saw was a half-scorched peice of parchment floating down. He watched cautiously and curiously as it gracefully fell from the air to land softly in front of him, but beyond the culdron he was currently using.

He cautiously examined it before letting his wand slip from his sleve, into his hand where he delicately held it, the soft rouded end of the wood lightly resting against his palm. He cast an all-rounded spell to tell him if there were any hexes, curses or jinx' attatched to the partchment, but the edges only flared with a light fire- startiling him into casting a spell to blow a light breez on the papr- putting out the low flames.

He tightened his lips, puzzled by the paper before he reached tword it-picking it up gently, his wand at the ready- but had no time to react before the paper glowed blue in his hand- a force flowing through him, making him speak:

"_Adeo mihi._(1)"

He struggled with his magic to throw off what was commanding him, but as quick as it had forced him, did it let him go. A loud crack filled his ears as he felt his home shift and become live with magic- ancient magic, magic he had not felt seince the night of the final battle. A large book slamed down onto the table- making the culdron tip, his utensils fall to the floor, some breaking, shattering.

When the jittering in the room had gone after a few moments, severus readed his wand- wanting to destroy the paper and book- knowing such magic could destroy him and many others, but his curiosity forced his want to have nothing to do with such magic aside. He peered at the book, the pages it had fallen open to, to see it depicting a potion.

He studied the picture first, keeping his awareness and readiness up to expect the unexpected. The picture shown a black culdron with a violet liquid containing small and medium sized glowing peices floating amongst the liquid, a blackish fume emitting from the top. He then looked to the next page to read the writing there, where only a small passage was written.

_The Absentis Advenio(2) was created by Merlin, when the appointed speakers broke the seventh law of ages, set in the Vita Calx(3). This potion was said to have taken him to the banishers or Profogus_(4)_where he had the Vita Calx re-written and have the speakers away._

Severus read the last sentance again, wondering if it had been an error or if the writing was supposed to say that, but looked from the book to the paper in his hand to see a list of what looked like potion ingredients- the only thing catching his eye that was in english was blood, the last thing on the list before the parchment was charrred. He pondered whose blood, but continued looking at the rest of the list. He then took his wand, pointing it at the parchment. "_Reddo!_", he yelled, watching as a bright pink light engulfed the paper- the forgein words and symbols morphing into other symbols and words before becomming english.

_hornets poison- cup_

_cotten flower- tsp._

_Bat wing- one_

_scent of dragon- three drops_

_blood- drop_

He read the list twice over before he summoned a culdron and ingredients. He thought this was a joke- Lucius had probably sent this to him as just that. He could not help but think that- all these ingredints were not rare... he had them all at his disposal.

He readied himself for an explosion, knowing that hornets poison and scent of dragon were volitile. **'The two bubble into a ligt explosion, but in drought 2 lint wood is used to bind them and prevent such explosion and mess... but cotton flower has almost the same effect in drought 8 when dragon blood and unicorn hair are mixed... what is lucius up to?'** He set his wand next to the culdron and settled on the thought of trying to brew the monstrocity of a potion.

He began brewing knowing that hornets poison and scent of dragon were to be added first, then cotton flower. The mixture then started tuned purple and startd to foam, so he quickly put more of the hornets poison in to conteract the foaming, but the clor changed- indicating severus needed to add the bat wing to change the color.

As soon as the bat wing had touched the surface, it then dawned on severus the massive reaction the blood was going to have if he had to use his blood. He sighed and was relieved he thought of that, walking breifly away the grab another large jar of scent of dragon- something he oftently used to boost the effects of a dreamless sleep potion he sold to a clinic to help insomniacs.

He grabbed his wand from beside the culdron, pointing it a the culdron, speaking lowly; "_Absentis_.(5)", to get rid of the potion and its residue from the air- a spell he rarely used.

As soon as the word left his mouth he felt sick, experiencing the pull of apparation next, but without moving. The feeling grew worse before the uncomfortable tug at his nvel spread outward to his stomach, legs, and chest. He granted and began casting spells left and right as he cursed lucius- thinking it must of been a potion thats fumes made you apparate.

He began to panic, knowing he hadnt added his blood, but was confused as to why he was being pulled into apparation when the fumes from the foam caused by adding his blood would have only affected him- but the fumes he had breathed in were still pulling him in. Knowing lucius sent the book to toy with him made him angry, but the panic from being pulled that slowly into apparation was worrying him more.

The uncomfrtable tug became a sort of pain, and then he was gone.

It felt like long agonizing minutes had gone by before he passed through something excruciatingly hot- letting out screams as pain flodded his senses. Moments later he felt that he arrived somewhere else. His skin feeling hot, almost burned. He checked himself over quickly as he panted, but stopped when he felt eyes on him. He loooked up to see a former student of his, Pansy Parkinson: who looked shocked and panicked.

"Professor Snape, what are you doing here?", she all but yelled.

He looked at here and straigtened himself, growing angry. "Where am I?", he asked sternly, glaring at her.

She instantly became angry, tightening her muscles, straigtining with almost painful quickness. "I asked why you were here, Snape." She paused and relaxed only her fists, "How did you get here, professor?"

He was not in the mood for this disrespect and bit out venemously, "Does it looked like i've chosen to be here, Ms. Parkinson? You can obviously see that i am here, and it is a mystery as to how, but someone to blame is the person who coherced me into curiously brewing a vile appiration potion- one that which is not in my arsenal of knowladge."

That had the woman reeling before she pulled her wand and spoke into it "The failed potion's brewer is in proximity, requesting premission under Law of ages four and ten. Is premission granted?" She moved the wand away from her face before a moderately deep voice emited from her wand. "Granted." Pansy nodded and spoke into th tip of her wand again.

"Under Law of ages four and ten do i grant Severus Snape acess under the granted authority of standing and only Profugus. Proceed and i shall breif said brewer under law of ages one. Shall i proceed?"

Immediately, a response came:

"Granted." A pause, "Premission restricted wait for further in struction, breif nessecities."

Severus stared at the girl before she put her wand down. She grimaced a little before summoning a chair. "Sorry for being rude, professor. I wanted to make sure that you were who was summoned."

"Summoned for what?" He bit our brutally, making the girl grimace further.

"You bewed and banished an illegal potion under merlins authority. I am expected to inform you f all goings-on under law of ages six. Any determined party summoned by predetermined Profugus must be informed by granted access of another being. Restrictions of any severity may be implimented if necessary or desired." She finished, severus narrowing his eyes at Her.

"I was summoned because i brewed an illegal potion and there is someone of a highr authority ten you that you must ask premission to just to tell me this?" Severus was ony slightly confusing himself, but pansy chose to explain, then. "Profssor, You are in Exitus. I am the keeper- the person who direct the summoned, and deal with any and all odd cases. We have not had any potion brewed like this and sent to us- but we are all knowladgeable on what it is and how to deal with it." She paused, "He's going to be so happy to see you, professor."

"Who?"

"The Profugus."

"...and who is that you foolish girl."

"Sir, i am not granted any sory of premission to call him by his name any longer. I do hope that the spells that come with entering do apply to you. He has not heard his name in twenty years."

Severus was groing more and more frustrated before he sighed and sat in the chair pansy had provided for him. "Professor, i feel that you're going to be kept her a while. Please remain seated there while i deal with any other summons. I will be able to inform you better when we prepare you a room."

**'room...'** Severus had now only just thought that- he narrowed his eyes specutavely, wondering what had made him not want to inspect where he was as soon as he arrived. Pansy sensed his confusion and explained as severus looked around the large almost empty room they say in.

"There are certain spells that are cast irrmovably on you untill you leave this place."

He remembered her saying that, but the feeling of like his spying years never happened took a tll on his mind. He activly tried to sense everything arounf him but it was very difficult to do so. The spells she mentioned probably had everything todo whith that.

He looked around to see grey walls that seemed to continue on forevey and a light that seemed to come from no-where that was probably set up by magic. The only things that he could see was Pansy, the desk- the few thing s she had on the desk, hmself and the chairs they say upon.

A strong magical presence hit him then and he looked at pansy who seemed to be as still as a board. He heard a crunching noise and turned to the side where a wall seemed to be opening up revealing a tall person in a hooded black robe.

Pansy immediately stood and cast away her desk before she nelt with her head down.

Severu stared at the person, waiting- trying to be ready to move at any minute... he stood and turned to face the person in a hood- the person bringing there hands up. He heared pansy make a noise in the back of her throat before the person quickly pulled back there hood.

Severus stared in awe for a few moments as he looked into th dull eyes of the person standing there- he couldnt believe what he was seeing. The man began speaking- almost energetically.

"I do believe we have youselves a rule breaker." It sounded teasing, but the only thing severus could do was say just one word...

"Harry..."

The boy-turned-man's eyes instantly cleared, pansy gasping in fear. The man looked at severus and smiled instantly, "Oh good Merlin- how did i know it." A smile broke acrossed his face.

"Professor."

A strong magic wafted over them and Harry instantly straigtined, striding towrds severus.

"Professor," he said again, grabbing the mans forearm, "You can trust me, just hold on.", and withing a moment severus felt the pull of apparation- his mind whirling, fogged with what pansy had told him where spell placed on that place she called Exitus.

**A/N:** So, how did you guys like it? I felt weird writing it like this- its kind of out of my comfort zone... well, let me know how you like it and if you find any huge mistakes- i dont really have spell-check at the moment. =P

(1): Come to me (LATIN)

(2): Away to come

(3): life stone

(4): Away

(5): (Its a secret for now.)


End file.
